


a Gleeful Christmas wish

by AngelMoline96



Series: Glee Christmas Stories [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Finchel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMoline96/pseuds/AngelMoline96
Summary: it's Rachel's first Christmas without Finn and she feels sad and alone. until a very special Christmas Angel shows up.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Series: Glee Christmas Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870972
Kudos: 2





	a Gleeful Christmas wish

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel is Jewish yes but in every Glee Christmas episode Rachel has celebrated Christmas in some way so my story is not far off especially since Finn loved Christmas so it made sense. i did a lot of research before i wrote this plus i wrote it after Cory died. if you have a problem with Rachel celebrating Christmas don't read.

A GLEEful Christmas Wish

Rachel’s point of view (Christmas Eve)

Today is Christmas Eve and Kurt, and Santana are with their loved ones. So i’m alone on Christmas and i don’t know what to do. It’s my first Christmas without Finn and I miss him so much. I would give anything to have him here with me again. But I know that’s not going to happen. I went up to my room and listened to the songs Finn and I used to sing together and cried. 

“I can’t believe you’re not here anymore Finn.” i cried into my hands as i sat down on my bed.Then the song ‘Don’t Stop Believin’ came on out of nowhere and i could see a bright golden light in front of me. I just ignored it thinking it was probably just a light coming on in the hallway. Then i felt a gust of cold air and a hand on my shoulder and i said, 

“Go away Santana, I don't want to hang out with anyone right now.” then i heard someone sigh and then say, 

“Rachel, why are you so sad? It’s Christmas Eve. why aren’t you spending it with your friends?” i let out a sob and said, 

“i miss my love, Finn Hudson. I just want to be alone.”  
Then i heard them say, 

“Rachel, love, it’s me Finn. lift up your head and look at me,” i gasped as i realized that it was Finn’s voice. So I lifted up my head and I saw Finn sitting next to me wearing a white tuxedo with his hair the way it always used to be and a faint golden light shimmering around him. I stood up,turned to him, and said, 

“Finn how are you here? You died a long time ago!” he smiled, came up to me and said, 

“i’m your Christmas Angel. I’m here to make your Christmas special. So i’m going to grant you one wish. You can wish for anything you want.” i smiled, wrapped my arms around his neck, and whispered in his ear, 

“i want you to come back to me. I wish you were alive and here with me. No, I wish that you had never died in the first place.” he wrapped his arms around my waist, leaned down. And whispered,

” your wish is my command. All you have to do is kiss me.” so i looked into his eyes and kissed him with so much passion that he fell back onto my bed with me on top of him.

Then the golden light surrounded us and Finn was in his letterman jacket, a red shirt, worn out blue jeans,and sneakers. I couldn’t believe how handsome he looked in casual clothes. When we broke apart I noticed the song ‘Faithfully’ was playing in the background. Then we heard a door open, so we went downstairs and waited for our friends to come into the living room. When they walked in, we came into the living room and Kurt said, 

“Hey Finn, when did you get here?” 

“a few minutes ago.” 

“that’s great! Now we can spend the holidays together.” I smiled and leaned my head on Finn’s arm. Finn kissed the top of my head and tears started to stream down my cheeks. I’m so happy that I have my Finn back. Then Santana said, 

“Rachel, how about we go up to your room and I'll help you get dressed into something special.” so we went up to my room and she picked out a sparkly red long-sleeved tunic,tight black pants and black high heeled boots. Once I put that on, she brushed my hair and curled it at the bottom.then she put some blush, eye shadow, and lipstick on me.  
She then took my hand and we went back down stairs. Once we were downstairs, I saw Finn sitting on the couch next to Kurt talking about their first Christmas as brothers. I smiled remembering that day. Then I went over to the couch, gave Kurt a hug,took Finn by the hand, and led him over to the door. I opened the door and we walked out of the apartment. 

“Where are we going Rachel?” I smiled and said. 

“It’s a surprise.” he laughed and just kept walking with me. 

We then entered Central Park and it started to snow. Finn smiled and i said, 

“let’s go over and sit on the bench.” 

“ok. I wanna do whatever you want to do. I love you.” i started to cry, Finn wrapped his arms around me, and said, 

“What’s wrong Rachel? Don’t cry.” 

“I didn't know how much I loved you until you were gone. But now i know i can’t live without you. That’s how much I love you.” I then kissed him and then leaned my head against his chest. Then he said, 

“let’s go back to the apartment and spend time with the others.”

“ok Finn. i really missed you.” 

“I missed you too Racel.” so we went back to the apartment and when we got inside, we saw that everyone was sitting around the tree waiting for us to come so we could give each other gifts. So Finn and I sat down on the couch, while Santana passed out the gifts.

Once everyone had a gift we started to open them one at a time. Kurt got a red shirt, Santana got a beautiful red dress, I got a beautiful necklace, and Finn got a CD that he liked. I couldn’t believe that it was just like the last Christmas we had together. Then Finn got off the couch, put my new necklace on me and then stood in the middle of our little circle and said,

“I have a special gift for my beautiful girlfriend that i want everyone to witness me give her.” he then kneeled down in front of me, reached into his letterman jacket and pulled out a black box. 

“Rachel, i’ve loved you for a long time now and i think it’s time i gave you this.” he then opened up the box and inside was a promise ring. I had tears in my eyes as he said, 

“i’m giving you this as my promise that i will never leave your side, to love you until the end of time, and to always, always, watch over you and be your angel.” Then he slipped the ring onto my ring finger and kissed it. I jumped into his arms and kissed him in front of everyone. This is the best Christmas ever!  
THE END.


End file.
